Love-Love Reborn!
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna couldn't figure out why he's sitting here. He wasn't happy and he was likely to drown his bitter sorrows down with alcohol. Cheers to the happy couple, he'll say. Though, one magical person just won't leave him alone.


**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I want to warn everyone that is story isn't going to be updated any time soon. So, don't expect any. I'm just only uploading this to make some space on my flash drive. But I'll mark it as an on-going. Whether this gets an update depends on after I finish my major stories or in the mood. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this.

Chapter 1

 _Irony_

Tsuna couldn't understand the reason as to why he was dressed formally at a wedding. Weddings should be a wonderful, happy thing that unites two people that loves each other. The brunet, however, didn't like the wedding, the suit, and the bride and groom. He shifted slightly on his seat as he tries to loosen his tie. Then again, he couldn't hate the bride and groom since they're close friends.

The wedding was for Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Sasagawa.

The lovely couple had already shared their vows. It was hard to miss it when you're the right-hand man and ring holder. Now, they're sitting at a long table of their own, facing the many invited guests. The corner of Tsuna's lips twitched unconsciously. The words 'I do' was burning at the back of his head as an insult.

Why would he take it as an insult?

Because he was in love with the groom. Yes, the groom. Not the beautiful bride that was sitting next to the man that promised her eternal happiness. Though, it was ironic that the woman he once loved was marrying the man he loves now. And they were perfectly happy together. You should have imagined how he reacted when he heard the news. He was crossed between happiness and silent anger.

Tsuna was sitting with the rest of the guardians. It was already apparent that the rest of them were supportive with it except for him. Though he wasn't showing any of it. He took a long sip at the second glass of champagne. He had planned on getting down and drunk at the event to bury his sorrows. Tsuna recalled the many wasted years of loving Kyoko in middle school and early years of high school. He saw that they wouldn't see each other more than friends, so he gave up on the hopeless feeling. Then, he fell for Yamamoto in high school. Hard.

Tsuna mentally cursed himself as he went down to memory lane. He recalled times that he indeed love Yamamoto. But the problem was his inabilities to display affection. So, it was a repeated history between him and Yamamoto. He knew he lost his chance when the two of them got together in their third year at high school. The school's idol dating the school's ace baseball player. The students were cheering with approvals.

"Tenth, are you feeling okay?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine."

His words were full of venom. He didn't intend to lash out on anyone. But just seeing himself in this situation made him feel rather pathetic. That's something he would choose to burn down than feel. His chocolate brown eyes turned away from the half emptied champagne to the loving married couple. Tsuna was debating how he would handle the situation from now on. It was insulting that the woman he once loved took the man he loves now away. It would be a constant reminder whenever he sees either of them.

The worst part is that he won't have time to recover. Yamamoto is one of his close guardians. He had no other choice but to interact with the man. The brunet was considering firing the swordsman or sending him off on a _very_ long vacation. However, everyone would become suspicious. Tsuna mentally sighed in aggravation.

' _I should be ashamed for being like this. This is their wedding. I should suck it up and be happy for them. Besides, it was my fault for not taking a chance."_ Tsuna thought, miserably.

'It truly is...'

Tsuna searched around the reception. The voice was deep and mysterious; an older man. There was no one in the room that fit the description. The brunet shrugged his shoulders. He was never good when dealing with alcohol. He's surprised that he wasn't fully drunk by now. Tsuna dismissed the voice as his own imagination from the intoxication. His attention averted back to the couple not too far from him before gulping down the remaining champagne. Damn, this taste good to him.

'Drinking your sorrows away? That certainly isn't a bright idea.'

There was that voice again. It was more demanding and ordering this time. The brunet steadily examined the area carefully through his alcoholic influences. If he couldn't do it normally, his intuition will do the work for him. He did sense someone there that he was not familiar with. He wasn't too sure if this 'person' was even human. It felt different from what he normally dealt with. Suddenly, everyone froze and the lights went off. The reception was completely dimmed.

"You're certainly an interesting one, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

One light beamed down in the center, where the couple was located. A tall man dressed in a black suit and fedora appeared. He raised his head and smirked at the brunet. The uniqueness of the man was his curled sideburn and his sharp black eyes. A person can never forget something like that. On his right shoulder was a scaly green chameleon. It was happily sleeping with its tail wrapping on his owner's neck. Tsuna stood up from his seat, fully alarmed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Reborn. I am, as you humans call it, a miracle maker."

That's something that he found hard to believe. Sure, there are times miracle happens. But those are hard to come by nowadays. Besides, Tsuna wasn't getting any positive vibes from the man. It was more dark and dangerous. He's definitely familiar with that. He is a Mafia boss, after all. Reborn stepped forward to the brunet, one hand in his pants pocket. As he moved so did the light. Tsuna stepped away from the table and went back. He didn't want anyone involved.

"Love seems to dislike you. Or you're too much of a coward to do anything." Reborn chuckled.

"That isn't any of your business."

"It is when you're in my territory. Regrets had never entered this holy home of mine until you came. And I cannot allow that."

"Then, I'll leave. There's no point of me staying any longer."

Tsuna turned his back to Reborn, intending to leave. The doors were wide open to allow anyone to enter or leave. Before the brunet was nearly there, the doors slammed shut and he heard a faint recognizable click. The mysterious man had just locked him in. There were windows, but he was not an idiot to jump five stories high above ground. Tsuna turned his head back with a furious frown. Reborn still had his smirk on in a joking matter. He was enjoying the brunet's struggles.

"So that's how you deal with problems. You run away with your tail between your legs and find the nearest exit to leave. Very disappointing, I might say."

"For someone who doesn't know me, you sure are nosy and persistent... What can you possible gain out of this?"

"Many things, Tsunayoshi Sawada. First of all, this building was built with happiness. And you're going to have it."

"How...?"

* * *

Yeah, I'm not going to say anything about this except I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
